


meant to be

by sunshinedoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, internet friends to boyfies, just a bit, love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: The one where Renjun signs up to teach someone English and meets a cute boy because of it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

They met by accident, but it was almost as if fate was pushing them together. 

Renjun had decided to take on the task of tutoring people in English, so after school that day he registered for a language tutoring website. Almost immediately after he signed up, he was matched with someone.

He switched to his Chinese keyboard and typed out a greeting.

**injunnie:** Hello! I’m Huang Renjun, and I guess I’ll be your teacher from now on :D

**xuxi:** Hey! I’m Yukhei :) Can I ask where you’re from?

**injunnie:** I was born in China, but moved to the United States when I was little. 

**xuxi:** Oh, cool! I'm from Hong Kong.

**injunnie:** Ooh! How old are you? I'm seventeen.

**xuxi:** I'm eighteen! And I've been wanting to learn English for a while, but I haven't tried until now.

**injunnie:** I get that. I hope this helps though! And I know you’re here to learn English but to be honest? I need a refresher.

**xuxi:** Well, I'm excited to work with you, Renjun ;)

They continued to talk for a while, taking this time to get to know each other. Yukhei was so, so sweet, and Renjun wanted to know more, more, _more._

Unfortunately, he was dragged out of his thoughts by his mother entering his room.

"Oh, hi mom!"

"Hi, honey! If you want, I can fix up some dinner for you. What are you up to?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you. And uh, I decided I'd try and teach someone English, so I signed up to be a tutor on this website. It's really cool, and I like the kid I'm teaching, Yukhei."

She smiled at him. "You'll be a wonderful tutor, baby. Now come, or I might just change my mind about making food for you."

Renjun sent a quick "gotta go!" to Yukhei and rushed after his mother. He was going to get some food, dammit.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Renjun was sitting at the lunch table with his friends, texting back and forth with Yukhei. He made a joke, and Renjun let out a laugh. It was loud, and the table went silent.

Mark was the first to speak. "Renjun, you good? What's happening?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Donghyuck peeked over Renjun’s shoulder to see what he was typing.

“He’s texting someone. Ooh, maybe it's a cute boy! Also: Renjun what kinda-” 

He put his phone in his pocket and shushed them.

“I don’t know if he’s cute, shut up. And before you ask, I registered to tutor people in English on this website and we were paired up! He’s so sweet…” Renjun trailed off, blushing.

Jaemin gave him a look, and the conversation steered away from the topic (right after they teased him a little more about it). They got up to put their trays away at the end of lunch and Jaemin held Renjun back.

“Injunnie. Renjun. I know you're excited, but have you ever seen his face? Have you ever talked on the phone? A video chat?”

He knew this would happen.

“No, Jae, and I know what you’re thinking. He’s not a forty-year-old man who’s catfishing me on the internet.”

“You don’t know that. I just want you to be safe-”

"I'm fine, Jaemin. Stop worrying about me, your face will wrinkle."

Jaemin scoffed. "At least video chat with him. Please do that before you fall for him."

Fall for Yukhei? Never.

Renjun rolled his eyes, turned around, and stalked off, leaving Jaemin in his wake.

* * *

That night, Renjun told Yukhei about his confrontation with Jaemin.

**injunnie:** My friend thinks you’re an old man who’s catfishing me. I don't know the word for it, sorry :(

**xuxi:** Catfishing?

**injunnie:** How do I explain? It’s like… pretending to be someone you’re not to trick someone into a relationship.

**xuxi:** Oh. Well I promise I'm not doing that. I just want to learn English. Anyways, we're both boys, so that would be kind of weird.

Renjun sighed. It was understandable that Yukhei would feel that way; while same-sex marriage was legal, queer people probably still weren't welcomed.

**xuxi:** Renjun? Where'd you go?

**injunnie:** Sorry, my mom came in.

He lied. Maybe he should feel bad about it.

**injunnie:** Anyways, I should probably sleep, yeah? It's nearly eleven.

**xuxi:** Oh, sorry! Sleep well! I suppose I should go grab some lunch then.

**injunnie:** Goodnight! 

He set his phone down on his desk. Maybe he should listen to Jaemin, but then again, it's not like they were going to be anything more than friends. Well, even so, it probably couldn't hurt.

Renjun sends one last message before he falls asleep.

**injunnie:** I want to hear your voice.

* * *

He woke up the next morning around nine and sent a message to Yukhei after making breakfast.

**injunnie:** Hey, Yukhei! I was wondering if maybe you were free to call?

It couldn't have been too late there. Yukhei started typing.

**xuxi:** I am! I got off of work an hour or so ago and now I'm bored but AHHHH!! International calls are awful though, so if you maybe just want to use Skype? But just the voice part. I'm honestly worried you're too pretty for me to handle.

Renjun blushed, giggling like a schoolgirl.

**xuxi:** I'm excited :)

He searched up Yukhei's Skype and hit the call button. It rang a few times before Yukhei picked up.

_"Hello!"_

Of _course_ his voice was attractive.

"Yukhei! Hi!"

_"Oh my God, your voice is so pretty. Ah, I bet you're prettier, though."_

Was this flirting? Was Yukhei flirting with him? God, Renjun was so gay.

"Not quite," he laughed. "It depends on the day."

_"Sure it does.”_ He paused. _"How was your sleep? I hope it was nice. Today has been… exhausting, to say the least."_

At that, Renjun's mom walked into the kitchen and greeted him.

"Who are you talking to, baby? And in Chinese, too. Oh! Is it the boy you told me about? The pretty one?"

She seemed very happy today, especially considering it was early on a Saturday morning.

"Yeah, mom, it is!" He ignored the last bit of her question. "I wanted to catch him before he went to sleep."

Yukhei's voice comes through the phone, merely a whisper.

_"Your English is so sexy, what the fuck-"_

"Yukhei!" Renjun's face flushed rapidly. "Mom, please, leave us alone. I love you but… I don't think you want to hear this, to be honest."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You better not be doing _that._ You're a baby."

"_Bye,_ mom." He blushed, embarrassed.

She left the room and Yukhei spoke again.

_"Renjun, I really didn't understand a word of that conversation, but oh my God."_

"YUKHEI I SWEAR… and how the fuck is English sexy?"

Renjun sat there for a bit, reconsidering his life choices before he spoke again.

"Oh… I have a project to do."

_"What's it about?"_

"That's a good question, let me check." He dug through his backpack to find the paper. "Aha! It's about industrialization in the United States. I have to find things around my city that were created during that period or something."

_"I… cannot help you. I've never been. And I live in Hong Kong."_

Renjun laughed. "Well, yeah, of course. Wait, what time is it over there? You should go to bed."

_"It isn't necessarily late. You know I usually go to bed around two."_

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's okay. I'm going to hang up, and you're going to wash your face, brush your teeth, and then sleep. Got it?"

_"Why yes, sir, I do. Goodnight Renjun."_

"Goodnight." Renjun ended the call and walked back to his room, smiling. God, he loved him. But not like that, fortunately. Not like that.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly, and Yukhei was getting better and better at his English. Renjun was proud of him; he had been trying so hard, and it was really paying off. They were almost able to hold a simple conversation!

Yukhei had sent him a few selcas per his request, and he was so _fucking_ hot, holy shit. Renjun returned the favor, but he was still in shock.

They had planned to do a video call that night, and Renjun couldn't be more nervous, for many good reasons. These reasons included, but were not limited to: Yukhei was hot, Renjun isn't that confident, Yukhei was hot, _Yukhei was hot…_ yeah. All very good reasons.

But Renjun had decided he wasn't going to crush on someone who A) lived on the other side of the world and B) was merely a friend. And he planned to stick to that.

Yukhei's face popped up on the screen, call waiting to be accepted, and Renjun nearly fell out of his chair. So much for not marrying him right then and there.

He answered the call.

"Hey!"

Yukhei smiled and his heart skipped a beat. Fucking hell.

"Hello, Renjun! It's nice to see your face again."

He winked, and Renjun panicked. _Why me?_

"Ah, you too! And I'm sorry my Chinese is so bad, I don't really know how to say things anymore."

"Then talk to me in English! I don't know much, but I just want to hear your voice. Is that weird?"

"No." He switched to English. "It's not weird. Let me tell you about my day! It wasn't that great, but at least it's over and I can talk to you. Anyways, I ran into my ex-boyfriend, who's a-"

"Ex… boyfriend?" Yukhei interrupted. "What's that?"

"Oh! It's like… a boy I used to date."

"A boy…" Yukhei seems intrigued. "How were you able to pull that off? I once asked a boy to date me and… I don't know. I thought he reciprocated my feelings, but I suppose a lot of people don't like that here."

Renjun's eyes widened. He likes boys? No fucking way.

"Yeah, it's not easy here, and I can only imagine what it's like for you over there."

Yukhei smiled and Renjun could've sworn the room brightened.

"Yeah. I have a girlfriend now, though. Boys probably aren't the way to go, huh?"

His smile faltered. A girlfriend. Wait, no, he couldn't be jealous. They were friends. Renjun did not like Yukhei like that. He didn't!

"Wait, seriously? Tell me about her! Is she cute?"

Yukhei's eyes lit up when he spoke of her, and yet every word about his girlfriend felt like a stab to Renjun's chest. Well, shit.

He smiled through the pain, eventually falling asleep on the call.

* * *

The next week at school, Renjun and his friends were hanging out in the library to study for their midterms.

"It's almost Christmas!" Jisung exclaimed excitedly.

The rest of them cheered because, hey, it was Christmas. Well, November. There was snow on the ground, and everyone was bundled up in their warmest coats.

Jaemin hadn't mentioned his distrust of Yukhei to Renjun in a while, and he hoped it was because Yukhei was very evidently a real person.

Donghyuck scooted next to him and laid his head on his shoulder. "How's your boyfriend?"

Renjun spluttered. "He's not my boyfriend, Hyuck, we're just friends. He has a girlfriend!"

"Yes, and?"

"_And,_ they're very happy together."

"Sure they are."

At that, his phone blew up with message after message from Yukhei. He checked them, wondering what the fuck he could need at this hour.

**xuxi:** RENJFUN

**xuxi:** SHE BROEKF UO WITHEEM

**xuxi:** MY GIEKFFIEND

She _what?_

**injunnie:** What? She broke up with you? What the fuck?

Donghyuck smacked him, demanding to know what Yukhei said.

"His girlfriend just broke up with him?"

"TOLD YOU! But yeah, go comfort him, oh my God."

**xuxi:** Rendhun I connt kniw what to do

**xuxi:** Why cant toubbe here right kwo

**xuxi:** Whaydn wrign with me

**injunnie:** Yukhei. Nothing's wrong with you, you're just way too good for her. Listen to me. I can't talk for long but try to breathe. Drink some water, take a shower, splash your face. It'll help.

**injunnie:** After that, just try and sleep. Maybe take some meds if you have a headache, but you need to rest. There's no point in trying to make this better without a good night's rest.

Renjun felt bad. He knew what Yukhei was going through, and it wasn't pretty.

**xuxi:** It hutrs

**injunnie:** Oh, baby, I know. It hurts like hell, but just know that I'm going to be here for you no matter what. Oh, I have to go. Please get some rest.

The bell rang, and study hall was over. Just one more class before he could call Yukhei.

He really hoped he was okay.

* * *

School let out and Renjun practically ran out to his car and drove home. He'd hardly gotten in the door when he texted Yukhei.

**injunnie:** You awake?

Maybe he wasn't.

**xuxi:** Yeah.

He hit the call button so fast that it might have just become the new record.

Yukhei picked up on the third ring.

_"Yeah, what."_

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm worried about you."

_"Don't be, it's fine. Maybe I'll find someone better soon."_

Renjun's brain screamed _me, me, ME._ Stupid brain.

"Hey, Yukhei?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I love you. Please take care of yourself."

He ended the call, still worried about Yukhei. Maybe this would all blow over soon.

* * *

Spoiler alert: it didn't. Yukhei cried for days, and all Renjun could do was send him words of encouragement. He wished he could do more to help, but that was what happened when you were on opposite sides of the planet.

It was Christmas Eve, and Renjun wasn't about to allow Yukhei to be sad today.

**injunnie:** Hey, Yukhei, would you like to have a movie marathon with me? I’m sure I can find subs for High School Musical.

**xuxi:** High School Musical? I’ve heard of that.

**injunnie:** Yeah! Let’s watch them together!

**xuxi:** Sure, why not? Thank you for this :)

Renjun set up the movie, called Yukhei, and shared his screen.

_“Hey, Renjunnie.”_

He sounded a little sad, but definitely better than the last time they had talked.

“Hey, Yukhei! Okay, I’ve turned on the subs but try and understand as much as you can. I’m still your tutor, after all.”

_“Fine. If you insist.”_

Renjun could hear the smile in his voice. Good.

They spent the next five or so hours watching the three movies, and Yukhei seemed to really enjoy them. He wouldn’t stop talking about how much he loved Ryan and Sharpay, and he kept singing bits of the songs he remembered.

It was cute, and Renjun really couldn’t take much more of Yukhei’s cuteness.

“Yukhei? I love you.”

_“Oh! I love you too!”_

Not like that, though.

_“Thank you for being here for me, Renjun. It means a lot.”_

“Of course! It’s getting late there, though. Please get some rest. I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Merry Christmas!”

_“Merry Christmas to you, too!”_

Yukhei hung up, and Renjun got out of bed. He was going out with his friends in an hour or so, and so he needed to get ready. They were going to a karaoke place down the street, and Renjun was going to kick ass.

He threw on his favorite black turtleneck, some jeans, and a long coat. Maybe some jewelry for good measure. Renjun sprayed his favorite perfume, and he was ready to go.

The doorbell rang, and his mom yelled that it was for him. He reached the door, and there stood Jaemin and Jeno.

"Hi!"

Jaemin reached in the door and yanked Renjun out, yelling "THANK YOU MS. HUANG!" over his shoulder, for which Jeno profusely apologized.

The walk to the karaoke place was pleasant. Renjun couldn't help but think of how nice this would be with Yukhei.

When they arrived, Jisung and Chenle yelled in greeting. This would be a long night.

Renjun mostly just sat and watched, like you would if you were in a zoo. It was entertaining. That is, until Chenle dragged him up on stage to sing Mariah Carey's _All I Want for Christmas. _

_Here we go again._

The seven of them were all very good at singing; their passion was music. Naturally, that led to routine competitions at the karaoke place, and Renjun was going to win this one no matter what.

He exaggerated the runs, earning some applause from Mark and Donghyuck. He even danced a little and dropped the mic when he finished (read: set it down carefully).

Jeno screamed and ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him, and the rest of them joined in for one big group hug. Their congratulations blended together into a mass of noise, and Renjun nearly exploded.

"Sing me another song! Also, shut the fuck up, you're so loud."

"Sorry, Injunnie," Donghyuck offered. "Yo, Mark! We're up."

Renjun remembered the last time they did this, but nothing could top the joy he was feeling right now. Mark and Donghyuck were singing along to Cotton Eye Joe, Jeno and Jaemin were cheering them on, and Chenle and Jisung were sucking face in the corner. That's new. He took this as his cue to leave, sending a quick text to his mother, asking her to unlock the door for him before he began to walk home.

After all, he needed to get his friends' presents ready.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny, albeit cold. There were only three presents under their tree, but that was to be expected. After all, for the first time, it was just the two of them.

His mother had made a lovely breakfast of french toast and chocolate milk, because "Renjun, you have to eat before you can open your presents, it's common Christmas etiquette."

To be fair, this was one of the best meals he had had in a long time.

Immediately after the two of them finished eating and washing their dishes, they raced to the living room to open their presents.

"I see you got something for me," his mother commented. "Oh, baby, you didn't have to."

"Ah, but I did."

She opened the gift to reveal a beautiful set of teacups and a teapot.

"Renjunnie… these are wonderful."

"Don't thank me, thank Santa!"

He grabbed the smaller of the two remaining gifts and unwrapped it. It was a gift card to his favorite café, the one that served the best coffee he'd ever tasted.

"Oh my God, thank you!"

His mom smiled, gesturing to the other present.

Renjun grabbed it, full of excitement, and ripped  
the wrapping paper off. It was a whole new laptop, much better than his current one.

"Mom… you didn't."

She smiled as he hugged her tightly. This Christmas may have become the best one yet.

* * *

Another week later, and Renjun was at a New Year's party. He didn't really know anyone here, but Jaemin had insisted he come along.

He lost him within the first five minutes.

Renjun pulled out his phone and typed out a message to Yukhei.

**injunnie:** Hey! I'm at a party and I lost the only person I know here. I wonder if I'll get to kiss someone at midnight.

**xuxi:** Hi!! I hope you do! I went to a party last night as well, and someone asked me out. I said no because even though I'm ready to start dating again, there's someone else on my mind :)

**injunnie:** You like someone! Ahh, I'm so happy for you!

**xuxi:** Yeah, they live pretty far away from me though. Don't get to see them as much as I'd like.

**injunnie:** Also, Yukhei getting back into the dating game? Hell yeah. And wow, I really hope that works out for you! 

**xuxi:** Me too. Now go enjoy your party!! It's nearly midnight there.

**injunnie:** Ahh, you're right! I'll keep you posted!

He shut his phone off and decided to try mingling with the other partygoers. That's when he saw him. Renjun's ex.

Renjun's brain went _abort mission abort abort abort_, but the other boy saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey, Renjun! Fancy seeing you here."

"What do you want, Connor?"

"Nothing really, baby. Just wanted to check up on you, maybe get you a drink or two?"

Renjun sighs. "Fine."

Connor grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, leading Renjun to the refreshments 

"You want anything?"

"Oh, just some water is fine!"

Connor frowned. "C'mon, Junnie, this is a party. Have a beer." He handed him a cup full of beer, grabbed one for himself, and took Renjun back to the couch. Renjun was hesitant to take a sip; his mom would be so mad. But this _was_ a party… 

He took a sip, and Connor cheered. "That's it, baby! Keep going!"

Renjun doesn't know how it happened but soon he had lost track of how much he had to drink. He and Connor were dancing together in a way that was so, so inappropriate. But Renjun couldn't bring himself to care. Everyone else was just as drunk as him, if not more, and they didn't mind at all.

The countdown started. Was it that late already?

_Ten._

Connor intertwined their fingers.

_Nine._

He dragged Renjun towards the bathroom.

_Eight._

It was dark in there.

_Seven._

The door shut behind them. Renjun could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

_Six._

Connor's face was too close.

_Five._

Renjun shouldn't have come to this party.

_Four._

Connor was so bad for him.

_Three._

And yet… 

_Two._

Renjun craved human contact. It had been a while.

_One._

Connor put his hands on either side of his head.

_Zero._

They kissed like their lives depended on it, although Renjun knew this was the worst idea he'd ever had. But this was so good, so familiar.

Renjun didn't know how they got there, but Connor's mouth felt so good. The things he could do with his tongue… 

The world came crashing back down all of a sudden, and he could feel himself about to be sick.

"Connor-"

"Yeah, baby?" He traced a pattern on Renjun's chest.

"We can't do this. I can't do this. Not again."

Connor pouts. "But baby-"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your baby, and I never will be."

He stormed out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over himself, and pulled his phone out, calling the first number to appear.

It rings three times before they pick up.

_"Renjun? Are you okay?"_

It's Yukhei.

"Yookie… I shouldn't have done that I did a bad thing please-"

_"Renjun, are you drunk? Baby, please, call your mother. I know it's late but please, you need her right now."_

"But she'll be mad, I shouldn't be here, I didn't-"

_"Call her. Please. Or at least try to find your friend. God, I don't know how to help."_

"I think I'm in love."

Yukhei stopped talking for a second.

"I just made out with my ex but I'm in love with Yukhei, what am I supposed to do?"

_"Y-you're what?"_

"Oh fuck. I didn't say that, you heard nothing-”

_"Call your mother, please."_

"O-okay."

Renjun was full on sobbing when he hung up. He dialed his mother's number and she answered immediately. He told her the whole story, begging her not to be mad, and she assured him she wasn't.

She picked him up not too long after that and sent him to bed, not before making him drink some water and take some aspirin. He loved her so, so much.

He muttered "I'm sorry," and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days were awful, and Renjun was grounded for a while, but he definitely deserved it. He couldn't talk to Yukhei, but his mom had let him send an explanation beforehand.

So far, he had cleaned the entirety of their house more than once and completed all of his assignments. Today, however, was special. His mom returned his phone, officially un-grounded him, and took him to get some ice cream.

Renjun laid in his bed, excitedly typing out a message to Yukhei.

**injunnie:** YUKHEI! I'M FREE!

**xuxi:** Oh, yay! I'm glad :D

**injunnie:** God, I'm never drinking again. And honestly, fuck Connor.

**xuxi:** Yeah, wow. He's kind of an asshole, huh?

**injunnie:** Yeah, he really is. I called you when i was drunk, didn't I? What did I say?

**xuxi:** Oh… nothing too bad. I mean, you told me you were in love with someone. Hope you weren't talking about Connor because I'm gonna have to shut that down REAL quick.

Renjun faltered. He told Yukhei. He told him. Yukhei left it out, but Renjun knew he had said that he was in love with Yukhei. Oh, God.

**injunnie:** I know I told you who I'm in love with. Sorry about that :/

**xuxi:** No, no, don't worry! It's fine! And before you ask: no, things are NOT going to be awkward between us. Never.

Renjun let out a sigh of relief, and his phone buzzed again.

**xuxi:** I have a secret… I've kind of been crushing on a boy. And I just found out he likes me back.

His heart sinks. Of course. Who wouldn't fall in love with Yukhei?

**injunnie:** Oh. It's a boy?

**xuxi:** Yeah!

**injunnie:** You should ask him out. I'm sure you two will be a wonderful couple. Don't worry about my feelings :)

**xuxi:** Renjun… The boy I like… It's you.

Renjun threw his phone across the room. Yukhei liked him back?

**xuxi:** Sorry :/

**xuxi:** Be my boyfie?

**injunnie:** YES YES YES YES YES OH MY GOD YUKHEI YES

Renjun dropped his phone again and cried into his pillow. Yukhei, his boyfriend. His boyfriend Yukhei. God, this was too much to handle. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up the next morning to many messages from Yukhei. His boyfriend.

* * *

It was finally Yukhei's birthday. Renjun spent way too much money sending over his favorite hoodie, but it was worth it. They had planned a Skype call, and that was when Yukhei would open the package.

_"Hey, babe!"_

English. Renjun was so proud.

"Yukhei! Hi, hello, I love you."

Yukhei's smile lit up the screen, just like always.

"So, what's this present you were so excited to give me?"

"Baby, please just open the box. You'll love it, I promise."

Yukhei rolled his eyes and opened the package. When he saw the contents, he gasped.

"Renjunnie! Oh my god, is this one of yours? It's so small."

"Yukhei- yes, that's my favorite hoodie. And it's not tiny, you're just massive."

His boyfriend gave him a look, one that said _no, you're wrong._

Yukhei took off the hoodie he was wearing (his shirt rode up a bit, and _holy shit how was he dating this man_) and put Renjun's on.

It fit him, but not the nice way it fit Renjun. More of the way a hoodie your size is supposed to fit. Yukhei laughed.

"It's tiny, baby! But I love it! Oh my God is this what you smell like?"

Indeed it was. He nodded shyly, cheeks flushing.

"Babe I'm about to buy a plane ticket and march over there, don't test me."

Renjun blushed. "Baby, you don't have to-"

"No! I've been saving up since we started talking! I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Oh my God. Hold on, I'm sending you my address like… right now. Holy shit."

All they could do was smile at each other. Renjun was so incredibly euphoric. This was the life.

* * *

He'd told his friends about his _boyfriend_, Yukhei, more times than he could count, and they were definitely tired of him. However, their past month together had been heaven.

Renjun got up from their table to grab lunch, only to run into Connor.

"Hey, baby, how you doin'?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah? Well I don't see him anywhere around here, so. Go out on a date with me, Junnie. I promise you won't regret it."

Renjun rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"For God's sake, can't you just leave me alone?"

He stormed back to his table with no food.

Jaemin looked at him worriedly. "You okay? What happened up there?"

"Bitchass Connor is what happened."

"Oh. Do you want me to get food for you? I don't mind."

Renjun smiled in thanks, but he wasn't hungry anymore.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Yukhei. Leave it to Connor to ruin his entire day.

The rest of the school day went by slowly, and Renjun was starting to go insane. Why couldn't he just call his boyfriend, take a nap, anything?

Oh well. At least Yukhei was coming soon.

* * *

Renjun woke up on his birthday to the sound of his mom shuffling around.

"Oh, you're awake! Happy birthday, baby!"

He smiled at her and went to go brush his teeth. The doorbell rang, and he could hear her invite someone in. Wasn't it a little early for his friends' birthday pranks?

She called to him, letting him know someone was there to see him, and so he headed out into the living room. A familiar face and mop of brown hair turned around and locked eyes with him.

"Y-Yukhei? Is that really you?"

The boy nodded, on the verge of tears.

"Oh my God, I just woke up, I don't look good-"

Yukhei took a couple strides across the room and he was at Renjun's side, cupping his face.

"You're so beautiful."

When they kissed, there were no fireworks. No trumpet sounded, nothing felt different. It simply felt _right_.

Yukhei pulled away.

"Bitch I knew you were short but why are you TINY?"

And the moment was gone.

"YUKHEI!" Renjun smacked him playfully before hugging him tightly. "I love you so much."

His mother stood off to the side, smiling at the happy couple. They were good together.

Yukhei kissed him again and replied.

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this sequel chapter!!!

Yukhei couldn't stay for long, and a week later, he had headed back to Hong Kong. Renjun missed him so, so much, but they made it work.

More than a year had passed, but what with Renjun starting college that fall and Yukhei wanting to support his parents, they were only able to meet one more time. And God, did Renjun miss him. He yearned to hold him, to kiss him again. But they called every single night, and that made it better.

This particular morning, however, was different.

**xuxi:** Hey, baby, can I call you?

**injunnie:** Of course!

The call popped up on his screen and he answered immediately.

“A video call? Do you miss me that mu-”

He turned to see Yukhei sitting there, smiling, a small velvet box in his hands.

“Yukhei… tell me that’s not what I think it is.”

Yukhei grinned. “Yeah, baby, it is. This was my great-grandmother’s ring, and it’s been passed down to me. My mom told me to give it to the one I want to be with forever.”

Renjun was crying. “Baby…”

“Huang Renjun,” Yukhei started, “would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Yes, yes, what the fuck, yes!” There were tears streaming down both of their faces now, and all they could do was say “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Renjun hung up on Yukhei all of a sudden. He couldn’t handle this. Holy shit.

He called his mother and told her the news.

“Oh, baby, I know! Yukhei called me and asked for my blessing.”

“He did?”

“Of course! You two are truly meant for each other.”

Renjun started sobbing again. Fuck.

**injunnie:** I love you so much.

* * *

Somehow, a few months later, they were able to meet again. Yukhei surprised Renjun with a visit, suitcases in tow.

“Yukhei! What the fuck? How are you here? I thought-”

Yukhei shut him up with a kiss. “Baby, I know I should’ve told you but… I got a job offer. I’m here to stay.”

“No, no, shut up, don’t do that to me. You’re kidding.”

Yukhei placed his hands on his shoulders. “Renjunnie, I’m serious. I’m here for good.”

Renjun sobbed. “Yukhei… oh my God.” He hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I cry so much I'm just EMOTIONAL."

Yukhei patted his back. "Let's call your mom, yeah?"

Renjun nodded and set up a video call with his mom, forcing Yukhei to get out of the frame.

She picked up and smiled.

"Hi baby! How are you?"

"I'm great! Turns out I have a visitor, too."

"Oh my God, it isn't-"

Yukhei popped his face in the camera and yelled "HI MS. HUANG!"

She visibly cringed at Yukhei’s attempt to burst her eardrums.

"Hello, dear! It's so nice to see you. How long are you staying?"

Yukhei and Renjun looked at each other and responded.

"Forever."

And Renjun’s mother simply looked on, smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Renjun woke up to Yukhei leaving kisses all over his face.

"Baby, I'm disgusting." He pouted.

"You're beautiful? I heard 'I'm beautiful, Yukhei.' Hell yeah you are."

Renjun blushed and smacked his fiancé playfully. "Yukhei, stop it, I'm about to smooch the shit out of you. Do you really want that?"

"Uh… duh?"

Renjun gave him a look that said _fine, if you insist_ and tackled him.

He had barely gotten to kiss him when the phone rang. Of course.

Yukhei picked it up, and Renjun pouted until he hung up.

"It's work. They want me to come in as soon as possible to get a feel for me in the office.

“No, babyyyy,” Renjun whined. “Not today.”

Yukhei sighed. “I’m sorry, babe but… duty calls.”

He embraced his fiancé, leaving a kiss on his lips before leaving their bedroom to get ready.

Renjun got up after a few minutes, following the taller man and wrapping himself around Yukhei.

“Baby… I need to go.”

Renjun pouted, pecking his fiancé on the lips before finally letting him leave. He’d be back soon, after all.

* * *

Several months later, Renjun and Yukhei were sitting in their living room, drinking tea while watching some sort of documentary on the television, although neither of them were really paying attention to the movie. 

They’d fallen into a routine. Every day, Yukhei woke up first and made some coffee for the two of them, preparing Renjun’s just the way he liked it. He’d head into their room, wake Renjun up with kisses all over his face, and carry him out to the kitchen where his coffee was waiting for him.

Things were perfect. Renjun had a beautiful fiancé, the best friends anyone could ever ask for, and the most supportive family.

Yukhei shifted in his seat, turning towards Renjun.

“Hey, Junnie. What if we got married next week? Maybe Tuesday.”

Renjun was caught off guard. Next week?

“That’s a little soon to get all the decorations in order-”

Yukhei leaned over and kissed Renjun to shut him up.

“I know, but we can do it! It doesn’t even have to be that big of a ceremony! We could just invite our friends and family!”

Renjun knew Yukhei had wanted the massive wedding with the thousands of guests and the enormous feast. What changed?

“Baby… what about your dream wedding? I know how much you want that. You’ve wanted it since you were a kid!”

Yukhei grinned. “Perhaps, but I’ve recently had an epiphany. I don’t care about the streamers anymore. All I want is to look into your eyes as we speak our vows. The feast can wait.”

Tears welled up in Renjun’s eyes. No way.

“Oh my God… that’s so sweet. Yes please, holy shit, I love you so much.”

They dissolved into each other, documentary long forgotten.

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding and Renjun could not be more nervous. He had texted Jaemin earlier, telling him that he was worried Yukhei didn’t like him like that. Jaemin had nearly smacked him through the phone (“You’re literally getting married in a few hours, what do you mean he doesn’t love you?”). Jaemin made good points sometimes.

His head was filled with what ifs. What if he trips on his way down the aisle? What if he goes up to say his vows and he forgets everything? Oh boy.

Renjun looked at the time on his phone. Thirty minutes. He was walking down the aisle in thirty minutes.

He couldn’t do this. He pulled out his phone and called Yukhei.

_“Hey, babe! What’s up?”_

“I can’t do this. I can’t do it, babe, and I’m so fucking sorry. I know how excited we were for this, but I just- I can’t do it.”

He was full on sobbing at this point.

_“Renjunnie, baby. Don’t worry about it! I can call this whole thing off, we could get married in the courthouse! Stop apologizing, you’re nervous, and fuck, so am I. Where are you, I’m coming.”_

“B-By the stairs. I’m so sorry, Yukhei, I’m so fucking-”

A pair of long arms surrounded him, wrapping him in a hug. Yukhei.

Renjun ended the call and melted into Yukhei.

“Baby… I love you so much. Don’t doubt that. Here, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Yukhei grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. This moment, just this one moment, flooded Renjun with a wave of determination. He was going to march down that goddamn aisle and marry the love of his life. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Yukhei, baby. I’m doing it. I’m doing it, oh god, I’m doing it.”

Yukhei hugged him again, and pecked him on the cheek.

“I’ll see you there then. I love you so, so much.”

* * *

Everything from that point forward passed by in a blur. Renjun didn’t know what exactly happened; he remembered staring into Yukhei’s eyes, sobbing during the vows, and placing the ring on his finger. He remembered the kiss, the cheers, the embraces from his loved ones.

Sometimes he wished he would’ve paid more attention. But he remembered the most important parts. Yukhei loved him. He loved Yukhei. And that was all that mattered.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! it's been a wild ride, and definitely much longer than i intended. i love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you would like to see more, follow me on twitter @sunshinedoie!!


End file.
